Soñando contigo
by Dayerina
Summary: Damien ah estado teniendo sueños con Craig haciendo... cosas, lo que no sabe es que Craig ah tenido los mismos sueños pero con Damien, ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren encerrados en el salon por un plan de Pip y Tweek? Dedicado a "Kitty H.R" como premio por tu primer dia de clases (pretexto) ASH! BIEN! simplemente por que se me dio la gana... y por que la adoquiero mucho :3


-AH!- grito cayéndose de la cama

-Oh mierda! Otra ves, lo mismo!- se paro algo adolorido

-"Oh Damien! Por favor dame mas que eso no me basta!" – Dijo con voz en tono femenino- BAH! Y yo "Oh claro, no te preocupes Craig, esto apenas es el comienzo"- dijo ahora con un tono de voz grave

-Entupidos sueños, entupidas fantasías- fue al baño y se miro al espejo- Estupido Craig, Estupido Damien!- se dio una bofetada

-… auch- miro su mejilla- esto dejara marca- se la sobo- debo cuidar mi fuerza…-

En la escuela…

-Enserio?-

-Si…-

-Y… que tipo de cosas?-

-Pueeeesss… tú… tú sabes…-

-No, no se, dímelo-

-… Pip, mejor olvídalo…-

-Dímelo!-

-AGH! BIEN! Tu… tuvimos sexo…-

-…

-…

-Gracias a dios que fue un sueño-

-Lo que sea-

-Hola Damien!- saludo Craig frente a su mesa, Damien frunció el ceño

-Lárgate- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Uuuhh al parecer alguien tiene arena en la…-

-No te atrevas a DECIRLO!-

-O si no que?- Craig arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia, Damien se quedo callado

-Jodete Craig- le dijo, el mencionado le mostró el dedo medio

-Vamos Tweek- llamo al rubio que estaba detrás del azabache y se fueron a sentar en una mesa

Damien los miro asta que se sentaron, agarro una pieza de pollo que tenia y la mordió con furia, vio que comenzaron a platicar y Tweek puso su mano enzima de la del pelinegro, paro de masticar y miro a Pip, que lo miraba algo preocupado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Esa perra, putita de cuarta, zorra sin discreción-

-HEY! Calma Damien-

-Es que como se atreve a sentarse con el!- dijo el ojirojo haciendo un puchero

-Haber, primero aclárame a quien estas maldiciendo-

-Pues de quien mas?, obviamente a…-

-Tweek-

El mencionado miro al pelinegro que tenia enfrente, noto que este no lo miraba, y jugaba con su comida

-Es por lo de los sueños?- pregunto el rubio, Craig asintió levemente

-No se que me esta pasando- mira al rubio- pero últimamente no logro sacármelo de la cabeza-

-Tranquilo, C-Craig- pone una mano sobre la de Craig y le sonríe

-Yo se que todo saldrá bien- el pelinegro lo miro y también sonrió

-Supongo que tienes razon, además, tengo un extraño pensamiento de que el sueña con lo mismo-

-Yo no creo que sueñe con lo mismo-

Pip rodó los ojos e hizo una FacePalm y suspiro con cansancio

-Damien, no se por que eres tan negativo- dijo mirandolo

-Es que es IMPOSIBLE que el tenga los mismos sueños que yo- dijo mirando discretamente al otro pelinegro que estaba sentado en la otra mesa

-Vamos, se positivo por una vez y platica con el-

-QUE?!- exclamo Craig

-Estoy seguro que te escuchara- le dijo Tweek con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ja! No lo creo! Conociéndolo como es, deseguro me quema vivo- dijo mirando discretamente a Damien

-Y si no ¿Qué crees que haga o diga?-

-No lo se, sinceramente no se cual seria su reacción…-

-Oh muy fácil! ME MATA A GOLPES Y LISTO!- dijo el anticristo levantando los brazos

-Y si no hace eso?-

-… Pip, como saberlo! No soy adivino! No se que aria, no se que diría, simplemente no se!-

-Ok, y…-

-Te gustaria saberlo?- pregunto Tweek mirando fijamente a Craig

-Ehhh pues… supongo que… si-

-NO- dijo Damien

-Estas seguro?- el rubio miro al ojirojo, este se puso a pensar

-…te odio tanto cuando logras sacarme mis pensamientos mas profundos -suspira- Si, si me gustaria saber-

-Ok- dijeron Pip y Tweek al mismo tiempo

Damien miro hacia la mesa de donde estaba Craig

Craig miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Damien

Sus miradas chocaron y simplemente se enseñaron el dedo medio

En la salida…

En el salón solo quedaban dos pelinegros guardando sus cosas

-Apúrate Damien!- dijo Pip algo desesperado

-Craig ¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Tweek

-No te preocupes Tweek, ya casi acabo-

Pero de repente a craig se le cayó su mochila, junto con todas sus cosas

-MIERDA!- dijo arrodillándose levantando sus cosas

Y Damien sintió, por alguna extraña razon, que debía ayudar al pelinegro

-Haber, déjame ayudarte- dijo arrodillándose igual que el pelinegro

Los rubios que estaban en la entrada del salón se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, asi que silenciosamente tomaron la perilla de la puerta y cuando la iban a cerrar, hicieron un fuerte sonido, cerrando la puerta por completo, llamando la atención de los pelinegros, y antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, la cerraron con llave y salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando a los dos pelinegros encerrados en el salón

-OIGAN! ABRANOS!... –dejo de gritar Damien pegándole a la puerta- PERRAS!

-Ya tranquilo- dijo Craig mirando aburrido al ojirojo, este bufo y se sentó en una esquina del salón

-Con una mierda! Y lo peor es que ya todos se fueron- dijo molesto el anticristo

Craig lo miro y después se sentó en otra esquina del salón

Suspiro y saco un cuaderno de su mochila

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto curioso el anticristo

-Que te importa- contesto levemente sonrojado y algo molesto al recordar la platica que habia tenido con Tweek hace un rato, al parecer tenia un plan con el francesito (Pip) pero como Damien era taaan ingenuo no se habia dado cuenta de que todo eso estaba planeado

¿Querían que hablara con Damien sobre eso? Ja! Eso seria como firmar una sentencia de muerte…

El anticristo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y miro hacia otra parte del salón, totalmente aburrido y algo sonrojado al notar que estaban Craig y el solos en el salón, eran las 4 de la tarde, tenia sueño, estaba cansado, quería dormir en su cama, ver la tele, abrazar su almohada pensando que era Craig, esperen eso no ¿o si?

-Tienes sueño?- le pregunto Craig mirando Damien que se le estaba cerrando los parpados lentamente

-Nooo, claro que no- respondió con total sarcasmo

_3 horas después…_

El anticristo dormía respirando entrecortadamente, Craig dibujaba en su cuaderno escuchando música

El pelinegro se sonrojo al ver o que habia dibujado

A Damien

Miro al anticristo, estaba acostado en el suelo usando su mochila como almohada, miro su dibujo y noto que era igual

Se quito los audífonos y miro mas detalladamente al anticristo que susurraba cosas inaudibles par el ojiazul

Al abrir su mochila hizo ruido con el sierre, lo suficientemente alto para despertar al ojirojo

-Wow, tienes el sueño ligero- dijo un poco sorprendido el azabache

-Lo se- dijo mirando a Craig, este también lo miro

Se quedaron asi un momento y después se ruborizaron levemente, mirando hacia otra dirección

-Ya es de noche…- susurro Craig mirando por la ventana, Damien también la miro, después a Craig

-Craig…- lo llamo, el mencionado lo miro

-Que pasa?- pregunto

-Emm… tengo algo que decirte- Craig se sonrojo

-Yo también- Damien lo miro sorprendido y también se sonrojo

-…

-…

-SUEÑOCONTIGO!- gritaron los dos lo mas rápido que pudieron, se miraron sonrojados

-Enserio?- preguntaron

-No ya, enserio?- dijeron ahora un poco serios

-Déjame hablar!- dijeron al unísono

-…- callaron al mismo tiempo

-Ok, es enserio?- pregunto Craig con un pequeño e invisible tono de miedo

-Si, y tu?-

-También-

Miraron al suelo un momento, después los dos se abalanzaron contra el otro a besarse, pero Craig tuvo más fuerza y cayo enzima de Damien

Se comenzaron a besar de manera apasionada, se separaron un momento y aprovecharon para mirarse

-Wow…- dijeron simplemente antes de besarse denuevo

Sus labios se juntaron delicadamente, sus lenguas se acariciaron ya menos agresivas, se metieron por cada rinconcito de la boca del otro, Damien lo abrazo por el cuello y cruzo las piernas de Craig con las suyas

_"Oh gracias Morfeo!" _pensaron los dos pelinegros continuando besándose…

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Hola :D pues este pequeño fic no se si tomarlo drabble, pero bueno_

_Va con muchísimo cariño para "Kitty H.R", que simplemente… ES GENIAL :3 y espero te haya gustado esto, que es de tu pareja favorita y trate de escribirlo como pude XD Ñaaa :3_

_Espero les haya gustado :D MI PRIMER CRAMIEN OH! JESUS! XD_

_No se como quedo pero para eso existen los reviews :D_

_Sashonara ;D_

_Reviews? OwO _


End file.
